


【冢不二】婚纱天使 番外

by Chuangchuang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 4





	【冢不二】婚纱天使 番外

番外

由于今年Kathy.T“婚纱天使”冠军得主不二由美子在拍摄当天发水痘，由弟弟不二周助临时顶替作为模特的那一期新品成为Kathy.T历史上前所未有的畅销款，尤其是这季的男士新郎礼服，甚至超过了一众顶级品牌，成为本季度全世界新郎们的首选。

不二自然不会把热销的原因归于自己，他知道一多半的功劳是由于手塚。

正是因为炙手可热的新科温网冠军手塚的神秘加盟，才让一直对其青睐有加的Vogue杂志慷慨大方地将Kathy.T的新品图推上了封面、并且给了三封，为Kathy的公关部省了不少力气。

不过业界对于Kathy大胆起用男模特来拍婚纱照也给予了不少好评，虽然是临时顶替由美子，但是宣传出街都是用的“不二周助”的名义，Antoine Camus大师在拍摄中巧妙地结合了不二身上原有的男性英气和精致妆容修饰出的柔美气质，打造出一种另类迷人的风格，让不二在时尚圈也小小地火了一把。

但这些都跟不二无关了，完成了由美子交代的任务之后，他又回到了学校继续上课。虽然有不少同学看了这期Vogue之后来找他签名，都遭到了不二的婉拒。

不二自知只是时尚圈的一个过客，他的目标依然是成为一个像Antoine Camus这样的摄影大师，这次任务最大的其中一个收获就是他竟然和他的偶像成为了朋友——Antoine Camus大师热情地表示随时欢迎不二来到他的工作室观摩学习。

而另一个收获则是……

“周助，你和手塚君交往了吗？”

拍摄当天，Sandra绘声绘色地向由美子描述了拍摄中不二和手塚的互动，并告诉她事后两个人是一起离开的，于是由美子一直忍耐到第二天晚上才给不二打电话，第一句话就直入主题。

不二还没来得及说话，他的手机就被一边的手塚接了过去：“由美子姐，你好，我是手塚。”

两人正在机场，不二准备送手塚回德国。

前一天手塚说了那句近似于表白的话之后，虽然不二还没有明确答复，但两人之间的那层暧昧不明就已经正式被挑明了。当时不二愣了一愣，想说点什么又觉得羞涩，红着脸挣扎半天，最后还是Tour d'Argen打来的电话解救了他，提醒他今晚有预约，问他是不是如期前来。于是顺理成章地，手塚和不二一起用了晚餐，餐后，又一起回到了不二的公寓。

——但也就仅此而已。两人后来在阳台上聊了很久很久，准备休息的时候，在不二的卧室门口，他们拥抱了一下，手塚在不二的额上落下一个轻轻的吻，然后就转身走向了客房。

这算不算正式交往，不二不好定义，但由美子给不二打电话，接电话的是手塚，这其中的意味，就不言自明了。

不二简直能想象由美子姐此时笑得不怀好意的样子，表面上还是十分客气：“手塚君啊，好久不见，恭喜你温网夺冠。”

“谢谢由美子姐，”手塚看了不二一眼，不二无奈地抚额，“也恭喜姐姐成为婚纱天使。”

“能够得到手塚君的祝贺姐姐觉得非常荣幸，”由美子很满意手塚对自己的称呼，“周助现在和你在一起吗？你们接下来什么安排？”

“我在德国还有一些事情要处理，现在马上要赶回去。”机场大厅的广播已经在提醒登机了。

“哦，好的，那就祝你一路顺风，有空和周助一起回国探望我们吧。”

“一定。”手塚郑重道。

不二全程旁观手塚和自家姐姐通话，甚至姐姐完全没有要跟自己说一句的意思，就收了线。

“你和我姐姐说了什么？”不二好奇地问。

“姐姐说希望我们回国去探望你家人。”

“……”不二沉默，注意到手塚称呼的微妙变化，这完全是没把自己当外人。

机场广播又循环了一遍手塚的航班马上就要登机。

不二抬头看着手塚，虽然两人已经经历了不知道多少次离别，但每次手塚离开的时候，他的心都会因为不舍而产生一种被撕扯的隐痛。

“真舍不得你。”不二没出口的话，手塚却直白地道了出来，他伸出手，留恋地抚上不二的脸颊，轻轻收拢，将巴掌大的小脸置于自己的掌心，视若珍宝般。

过去曾经不知有过多少次，他都想这样做……

手塚走的是VIP通道，来往人不多，于是他肆无忌惮地任情感流露。

“我也是。”

不二把手叠上手塚的手背，终于没控制住自己，轻轻用脸颊蹭着手塚的手心。

“很快就会再见面的。”

话是如此，但自从那次之后，两人又有近两个月没见。

手塚还在赛季中忙忙碌碌，温网过后，马上就是德国网球公开赛，后来又要备战美网，不二也接到一个项目，和团队一起在新西兰待了一个多月，甚至手塚打入美网决赛，他也只能在电视机前收看直播，见证手塚得到今年的第二座大满贯奖杯。

项目结束后，不二返回巴黎，几乎是飞机一落地，他就接到了由美子的电话，让他赶紧查看邮件。

邮件是Kathy.T女士亲自发来的。

大意就是，上一季新品大受好评，这一季Kathy想和不二继续合作，她们构思了一个“Twins”的主题，希望由美子和周助一起来担任模特。

“周助，我希望你接受。”由美子劝说，“我做梦都想和自己的弟弟一起拍一辑杂志照。双生这个主题，另一个人选非你莫属。”

“当初说好的，就那一次。”不二有些抵触，虽然他从摄影的专业角度认为这个主题确实很有表现的空间，但他是真的不想再经历一次了，被全世界看到他穿婚纱的样子，对不二身为男性的自尊心有小小的打击。

“这次还是在Antoine Camus大师的工作室拍，手塚君也要参与拍摄呢。”由美子祭出杀手锏。

“这怎么又跟手塚扯上关系了？”

“有两个婚纱模特，也需要两个礼服模特啊。”由美子理直气壮，“Kathy也亲自邀请了手塚君，手塚君马上就答应了。”

“那也不一定非得是我吧。”不二还想挣扎一下。

“必须是你，这是手塚君开的条件。”由美子循循诱导，“周助，你要知道，我接触的那个圈子，90%的男男女女都把手塚当成男神，对他垂涎欲滴，你可要看紧了，千万别让别人有可乘之机。”

不二哭笑不得，但最后还是被由美子给说服了。

Kathy.T的团队工作效率很高，几天后就已经做好了所有拍摄准备。

手塚的行程满得排不开，但还是挤出了时间参与拍摄，只是当天手塚从德国坐飞机赶到现场的时候，不二已经和由美子拍完第一辑新娘婚纱在休息中了。

为了节省时间，手塚的化妆是从机场过来的路上完成的，一到le crépuscule，他就被推进更衣间，换上了最新款的礼服。

隔了两个月再见面，两人乍一照面，脸上都有掩饰不住的情动，但碍于现场人多眼杂，不能立刻就做出亲密的举止，只能在拍摄过程中以工作的名义慰籍思念之苦。

这期主题“Twins”，是Kathy利用了周助和由美子一个活泼一个沉静的气质设计出来的，在第一辑新娘专场中，特地强调表现了两人的不同。

由美子是红玫瑰，热情奔放大方，她穿着的婚纱设计也更为大胆，除了在剪裁上更突出立体外，使用的元素也比较颠覆，比如豹纹和铆钉。而不二就更倾向于白玫瑰，温婉优雅纯洁，所以他穿着的婚纱设计简约、流畅，没有多余夸张的点缀。

第二辑要和礼服男模搭档，先分别拍摄各自的部分，再四人一起拍。

由于不二的定位为“纯洁”，所以相应的，搭档就要有所反差，Antoine Camus大师要求手塚在拍摄中表现得“狂野”。

众所周知手塚虽然是顶级运动员，但他也是出了名的宠辱不惊，哪怕在大满贯决赛这样紧张的时刻，4K高清摄影头也无法捕捉他面部的表情变化。

因而Antoine Camus大师在现场提出要求的时候，工作人员们都期待地伸长了脖颈。

其中一个设想中的画面，要求手塚把不二压在一面玻璃上，通过玻璃清晰地展示婚纱的细节，新娘的表情迷茫，眼神空洞，而压在他身后的新郎，作势要亲吻新娘纤长的颈项。

“Tezuka，麻烦眼神要再犀利一点，太温柔了——对，要有很强烈的占有欲，想想万一有人想要抢走你的新娘——没错，就是现在这种眼神！”

此外，还有部分带有些微性暗示的造型，为了突出短款婚纱对新娘身材的表现，要求不二扶着手塚的肩膀，而手塚抬起不二一边的大腿摆出跳华尔兹的姿势。

“Tezuka，你的手放在Syusuke的腰上感觉很棒，这里的眼神侵略感再强一些——很好，完美！”

Antoine Camus大师对手塚赞赏有加，称手塚是他合作过最有天赋的非专业模特，“完美地贯彻了我对拍摄细节的每一处要求”。

一组照片拍下来，不二被各种摆弄，累得大汗淋漓，但手塚看起来倒是越来越精神，整个人容光焕发。

他不禁酸酸地想到，这大概就是这些年手塚打职网自己走了学术路线造成的体力差距吧。

最后一款婚纱是一件偏OL风的日常款分体礼服，上半身是一件普通的白衬衫——但是是手塚那套礼服配套的衬衫，套在不二身上就显得松松垮垮，袖子挽起堆到手肘处，扣子全部解开，露出笔直雪白的一段从胸部到腰部的肉体线条，直到腰间被一条纯白的分叉包臀裙收住。如果不是裙子的用材采用了轻盈的丝绸，腰部设计了华丽的皱褶，很难让人觉得这是一套婚纱。

这款的创意是“男友衫”，手塚与之相配的礼服，西装马甲下是真空上阵，两人滚在铺了地毯的地面上，手塚撑在不二上方，外套半褪，露出强健的手臂。

拍完后Antoine Camus大师特地把手塚和不二叫过来看他拍摄到的画面。

其中几张是用了黑白片，褪去了色彩，画面中的人物就格外突出，裸露的肉体带来视觉上的冲击，对视的两人眼神交缠缱绻，扑面而来的荷尔蒙，性感得惊人。

Kathy本人也在现场旁观了手塚和不二拍摄的全过程，她甚至激动得鼓起掌来。

“Kathy女士，我能否提一个要求？”

这一组照片拍完到下一组四人合照之前，有一段休息的时间，手塚礼貌地找到了Kathy。

Kathy作为世界顶尖婚纱设计师，性格一向乖僻，此时心情大好，难得和颜悦色地对着手塚：“当然，请说。”

“可否把最后一套婚纱和礼服送给我们？”

“是指送给你和Syusuke吗？”

“是的。”

Kathy露出了然的微笑：“完全可以，希望你们喜欢。”

尾声

“周助，听Kathy说，手塚向她要了一套你们那天穿过的婚纱和礼服？”

这次，由美子一直到第三天中午才打通不二的电话，当电话一接通，弟弟嘶哑的声音从电话那头传来，由美子立刻抛出了问题。

又一次地，几秒钟的沉默后，由美子没得到弟弟的回答，取而代之的是一个低沉性感的男声。

“姐姐，抱歉，周助太累了，他又睡着了。”

由美子按捺住此刻自己想疯狂尖叫的冲动——这世界上大概自己是第二个有幸听到事后状态下的手塚声音的人吧！

“哦，这样，那就拜托手塚君好好照顾我们家周助了。”

——请务必用力照顾！我弟弟就交给你了！

手塚的回复谦恭有礼：“我明白。接下来，我有一个星期的假期。”

“真好啊，那你们两个人可以有充足的时间好好交·流·感·情~”由美子的尾音已经带上了抑制不住的兴奋，“对了，Kathy的婚纱……”

“是的，Kathy女士非常慷慨地送了礼服给我们，不过在使用过程中有部分损坏，我们会找机会向Kathy女士赔礼道歉。”

“不用了，Kathy说她早就猜到会这样，她打算给你们设计一套全新的在适当的场合穿。”

“……”纵然是手塚，在被人明晃晃地看穿心思时也是会有几分羞赧的。

“嗯……Tezuka……”

一声轻柔的无意识的呼唤被听筒收入，随后由美子感觉到电话那边的吐息远了，手塚用与自己对话时截然不同的温柔得滴水的语调哄着自家弟弟：“乖，你再睡会儿，我在跟姐姐打电话呢。”

——于是由美子确定自家弟弟绝对是被累得太狠了，竟然完全无动于衷地真的睡过去了。

“手塚君，不要太操劳哦，给周助多点休息的时间，我们家周助身体没你那么好。”由美子捂着嘴轻笑。

“啊，我会让他多加锻炼的。”

达成了目的的由美子心满意足地挂上了电话，看来可以跟Kathy交代了。

此前手塚君和周助都婉拒了担任Kathy.T代言模特的邀请，但由美子相信未来这个品牌和他们的缘分还将延续。

在他们的婚礼上。

——END——


End file.
